


Surprise?

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 90's songs, Established Relationship, F/M, Failwolf, Female Stiles Stilinski, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, nervous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are bad at surprising each other. Girl!Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

"Derek. I'm pregnant." Stiles said to herself in the mirror. She's spent the better part of half an hour trying to practice how to give her boyfriend the news. She sighs and looks on the counter, zones in on the two pink lines clear as day and her smile reappears. She and Derek have come a long way since that day in the forest with Scott. He was finally able to pull his head out of the depths of his ass when she first started college 6 years ago. She shook her head and chuckled softly at the memory.

 

***

_'It's too early for sex', Stiles thought as a knocking woke her up. When it stopped her eyes drifted shut again, and that's when the knocking started again. Stiles threw her pillow away from her face and turned onto her back with her arm thrown over her face. She heard the knocking again, but it wasn't her neighbors, it was her door. "Who the hell is at my door," she picked her phone off the floor and squinted at the screen, "at 7 in the morning! It's Sunday!" She rolled out of bed and looked down at her pjs. Pink and green striped shorts that are borderline indecent and Derek's old sweater that she may or may not have stolen and cut around the neckline so it falls off her shoulder. Once she determined she wouldn't scar anyone visually she threw the door open, and froze._

_"Um. Surprise?" Derek Hale was standing at her door at Berkley. Berkley, which is four hours away from Beacon Hills. And he just said surprise. She pushed past him and looked into the hallway. Everything was normal, except for the silence; then again people aren't usually awake at 7 in the morning. She stepped into her room and looked the man up and down searching for anything out of place, nothing but the uncomfort on his face, but that's not new._

_"Are you dying?" She asked. He looked as confused as she felt. He was really starting rethink his decision to come up here._

_"No."  He replied and tried to take a step forward into the room and she put her hand up on his chest to stop him._

_"So you are aware that you just woke me up at 7 in the morning." Her eyes narrowed at him. He actually looked surprised like he didn't see the sun rising while he drove here. In his defense there was a lot on his mind. She sighed and opened the door wide enough for him to pass through. He sat in her desk chair and she climbed back into bed and laid on her side facing him. She didn't want to admit it, but she had missed him. It's been to months since she'd seen him when he, her dad, Scott, and Isaac helped her move in. However, maybe a surprise visit could've waited for a later time. When the rest of the campus woke up._

_"Sooo. What brings you over on this lovely Sunday morning?" It came out of her more as a yawn then anything else and she shut her eyes waiting for his response._

_Derek on the other hand was freaking out on the inside. He didn't even know what he was going to tell her. 'Hey Lydia showed me a picture on facebook from this party you were at last night. There was this guy all over you. I really hope he's not your boyfriend, because I want to be. It was bothering me so I left my house to come ask you, but didn't realize until I was here that I left at around 3 in the morning.'  No that would be lame._

_He broke out of his thoughts from a snapping sound coming form in front of him. It turned to be Stiles who at some point during his inner monologue got out of bed and stood in front of him trying to snap him out of his trance._

_"You okay there Derek, you're being weirder than usual. Are you going to say something?" He stared at her face it screamed exhaustion. She probably hasn't been getting enough sleep. Her hair is a literal mess, it's sitting in a pile on top of her head with a lime green hair tie keeping it together. He just wanted to push the stray hairs out of her face. He could smell his scent mixed with her own in his shirt he knew she stole. He never said anything because it made him warm inside knowing she had something of his, knowing that she carried his scent around. Her shorts, dear God, were making him go crazy. She didn't care how she looked in front of him, and he didn't want her too because she looked beautiful just like that._

_Derek looked at Stiles, and thought of Lydia's treat, 'if you don't tell her, I'm telling her you're the one that stole her pillowcase before she left. I should do it anyway because you made us all go on a fake hunt. To "find" who did it.' It was more of now situation than an ever. He took a deep breath and shot out of the chair a little too quickly and winced when Stiles gave a small shriek of surprise._

_"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Stiles exclaimed. Shit. Derek thought, he's already screwing this up._

_"All my life!" Stiles jumped and so did Derek, because he didn't expect his voice to come out that loud. He opened his mouth, but he probably should've thought about what he said._

_"All my life." He said quieter. "I've prayed for someone like you." He's telling himself to shut up, but he can't. "And I thank God that I, that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you, and I hope that you feel the same way too. I pray that you do love me too" He said and risked looking at Stiles face to see whether or not he really just made a fool of himself. Her eyes were wide with amusement, and she looked like she was fighting a smile back. Derek took that as his cue. "I. This. Shit, I'm just going to go." He said making his way to the door. "Sorry for waking you." He mumbled, his hand was on the doorknob when Stiles grabbed onto his sleeve. She pulled him back and sat him on her bed._

_"Stay." She said, he kept his head down for fear that his face was beet red. He heard start up her laptop and click on a few keys. A familiar tune started. Derek stood up angry. "Look clearly I was wrong, but you don't have to mock me." He said fists clenched. Stiles rolled her eyes at him and he felt more irritated._

_"Shut up, I'm not making fun of you." She replied as she brought her arms around his neck. Derek stilled._

_"Um, what are you doing?" He asked because it seemed like she was trying to dance with him._

_"_ We  _are dancing, this means you should put your arms around me." Derek was a little wary of the situation, but brought his hands up to settle on her hips gently and swayed with her. It was silent for a little and Stiles had her head on her shoulder._

_"Did you really just try to sweet talk me with a 90's song?" Stiles asked and Derek tried to pull his hands back, but Stiles caught them and kept them there. He could easily break her hold, but he didn't and looked anywhere else, but at the smile on her face. "Chill out, dude. I mean it was weird, random, and cute."_

_Derek's head snapped up. "Cute?" He sounded confused and a little hopeful. Stiles, still smiling, nodded._

_"Cute. However, when Lydia called me last night, she said you were coming to declare your burning love for me, but I didn't believe her. But of course, being Lydia, she was right. I can tell you this is not what I expected though." Unknown to Stiles, Derek was finding it hard to breathe. "I also didn't expect the reason for you to finally tell me was from seeing me and Jeremey together." She laughed. At the name Derek brought his attention back._

_"Jeremey? The boy with you in the picture? Is he your, you know." He couldn't bring himself to say te word boyfriend, it made it too real._

_"Jeremey is a lot of things. He's sweet, sassy, he has great taste in fashion, he doesn't take shit from anyone." He tried to get her to let go of him, because this was becoming really painful. "And he's gay." She said with a smirk. His blush was back full force. Her whole body shook as she laughed._

_"Gay?" He had to ask again._

_"Yes. Gay. As in, strictly dickly. Hot dogs over tacos."_

_"Ok! I get it. Jesus. I'm going to kill Lydia! She probably knew the whole time that he was gay. She tricked--" He was cut off when Stiles cupped the side of his face, pressed her lips to his softly, and pulled away too soon._

_"I really hope I didn't break you." He shook his head at her. HIs heart felt like it was going to come out his chest, and he didn't want to know what type of dazed smile he was giving her. "Good because I'm going to kiss you again, then you're going to tell me how you know K-CI and Jojo."_

_"Who?" She lost him after she said she was going to kiss him again._

_"You just serenaded me to their song! How do you not. You know what never mind." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to her lips. This time he was an active participant. He shuddered slightly and pulled her flush along his front, and she threaded her fingers in his hair. He licked her lips asking for permission, which she granted. He only barely heard the song repeat of the sound of their breathing and lips sliding together. He pulled back enough to rest his forehead on hers._

_"I do love you too." She whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. The smile that broke out on his face out did the sun. She laughed at him, but he didn't care. Nothing could bring him down. "By the way we're going to have a long talk about your taste in love songs." Never mind. This time he kissed her and he was able to put that talk off for a few hours._

 

_***_

"Your daddy is a dork, but he's our dork." She whispered to her stomach. She picked up the test and went downstairs to get a Ziploc bag for the test, but stopped when she saw Derek pacing in the kitchen. She didn't know he had come home. He was talking to himself and looked nervous, iit was obvious especially since he hadn't realized Stiles was in the doorway. 

"Will you marry me?" He said and shook his head afterwards. "No, no that won't work." Stiles heart stopped and she zoned in on the ring box on the counter. She looked back at her boyfriend, still talking to himself.

"Derek?" His hip hit the corner of the island, when he tried to stop. 

"Shit!" He looked at Stiles and then looked at where she was looking, at the ring. "Shit." He swore again and snatched the ring up. "Dammit! Umm Surprise?" He said and came around the island in front of her. "I wanted this too be special." He disappointed. With a hopeful look on his face he got down on one knee, and Stiles stopped breathing. He grabbed her hand. The one with the test. He looked confused for a second, looked up at Stiles with wide eyes. "Is this? Are you? Stiles?"

"Umm Surprise?" She said with a nervous chuckle. Derek lowered his head and his shoulders started shaking. For a minute Stiles thought he was crying, but he looked up and was laughing, hard with tears coming out the corners of his eyes. Stiles couldn't help herself and started laughing too. 

"We're really bad at surprises." He said between gasps. She couldn't speak yet, only nodded. He cleared his throat and took her other hand. "Stiles. I'm far from perfect. Yet you're still here when I come home. You're the reason why I smile again, and laugh again. Stiles, I'm happy, you make me remember what it means to be happy. I can talk about my family and not feel guilty anymore. I fell in love with you without even realizing and over the years you've helped me love myself again. You make me want to be a better person. And now you're giving me a chance to start a new family with you. You're a gift I don't deserve." He said tears brimming his eyes and Stiles tears falling down her face on their own accord. He kissed the back of her hand. "Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked and Stiles was already nodding before he finished asking the question. She urged him up with her hand. She put the test on the counter, grabbed his face and kissed it's whole surface. She held her hand out, bouncing on her feet and grinning widely. 

"Put it on. Put it on." She said impatiently. He grabbed her hand to stop her from jumping around and slipped the [ring](http://www.celtic-weddingrings.com/files/ExtraImages/779-753-ImageBig.jpg) on her finger. It was a silver band with gold Celtic symbols surrounding the diamond. The Celtic symbol is known to symbolize "An oath". 

"It's beautiful." She said, with tears filling her eyes again. "And you're wrong." She told him looking in his eyes. "You  _are_ perfect. You're perfect for me. And I love you too. God, I love you so much and this baby is going to love you, us. You're going to be a great daddy." She said with a watery smile. The look on Derek's face was one of pure love. He took her face into his hands and kissed her lip softly, he took her hand next and kissed the ring on her finger, then went back down on to his knee. He lifted the hem of her shirt and kissed her stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Derek was quoting is "All My Life" by K-CI and Jojo. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
